Things that have Been Lost, Can Sometimes be Found
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Tim comes home from the hospital to a surprise video chat. Minor Character Death


**A/N: Okay, this one came out of nowhere actually. It's going off the assumption that Delilah is going to die after Parsa's attack. Obviously, I don't know if that's actually happening. But I wanted to explore a Ziva and Tim dynamic. I've actually never written these two together before. Let's get this one straight now, there is no romantic undertones meant to be here. I firmly believe Ziva is mean tot be with Tony. But I wanted to see how Ziva might react to finding out that Tim has lost a girlfriend. **

**Please, please let me know what you think. I really love and appreciate all of your reviews. **

* * *

_~~bloop~~_

A video chat request. Tim was extremely tempted to ignore it. It was either Sarah or Penelope. Two people he really didn't want to talk to at the moment. He sighed and pulled his tie off and dropped it onto the couch.

_~~bloop~~_

Another request. Tim sighed. It looked like he was going to have to talk to whoever was calling. If it was Penelope he could always make up some excuse.

She probably hadn't heard about Delilah yet. Hopefully.

Sarah would be harder to get rid of, but he would think of something.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Tim collapsed onto the couch. He ran a hand over his face, hoping to get rid of the tear traces and worry lines. He hit answer, and was preparing to come up with his excuse, when he heard a voice he wasn't expecting.

"Hello, Tim."

McGee's head shot up and he stared at the computer screen.

"Ziva?"

His Israeli friend smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

Tim shook his head, "Did you mean to get Tony? Does he know you're calling?"

Thousands of miles away, Ziva sighed, "I did not want to speak with Tony. I called for you."

"You…um…" Tim didn't really know what to say, "You should call Tony. He misses you."

Ziva smiled sadly, "I know. I am sorry for that. If it Is worth anything, I miss him too. You can tell him that. Or not. You do not have to tell him I called. This is not his business."

McGee forced out a small laugh, "I think he'll want to know."

"It does not matter. I called for you," she paused, and seemed to consider her next words, "I have heard about last night."

Tim nodded knowingly, "Oh."

Ziva was still for so long, McGee thought the feed had frozen.

"I am very sorry, Tim. I know how much Delilah meant to you," Ziva's eyes filled with tears.

"How did you find out?" the thought just occurred to him. As far as he knew, ZNN had only reported the four initial deaths.

A sly smile spread across Ziva's face, and Tim smiled too. He knew that smile. That was a classic Ziva smile.

"Just because I have left Mossad and NCIS behind, does not mean I stopped keeping track of you all."

Tim nodded, of course. Of course Ziva kept tabs on them. She wasn't with them, but she still knew everything.

"That's good to know," and it was. Tim found it strangely comforting that Ziva was still informed.

"I wish I did not hear about this though. I know that Parsa…I did not think that this would happen. I am so sorry, Tim." she repeated the words.

Tim was about to wave off her condolences, but it occurred to him that Ziva knew exactly how it felt to lose someone you loved. Even if that person was alive and well.

"Thanks, Ziva," he said instead.

Now it was her turn to wave off his words, "I only wish I could be there in person."

Tim knew better than to tell her to come home. Tony didn't talk about his time in Israel, but everyone knew that Ziva would come home when she was ready.

"We wish you were here too."

Ziva nodded and swallowed, "Soon, Tim. Soon I think I will be home. I have enjoyed what I have been doing and I am proud of what I've done, but…"

There was sadness in Ziva's eyes. "But what?" McGee prompted.

"But, my achievements don't feel like much without having my team…my family around,"

Tim smiled, "Well, we're here whenever you want to come home."

"I know," Ziva shook her head, "Let's change the subject. Tell me something happy. I think we both need that tonight, yes?"

"Yes," Tim smiled sadly, but then brightened a little, "We got a chance to use our Gibbs Triangle presentation."

"Really?" Ziva exclaimed, "What brought that on?"

"Hollis Mann came to help us out," McGee admitted, "So we had to explain who she is to Bishop. She couldn't believe Gibbs has been married three times. "

"Bishop?" Ziva's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh," Tim paused, unsure of what to say.

"She is my replacement, yes?" Ziva supplied, sparing Tim.

He nodded, "She is."

"Good. You would not be able to handle a caseload with only three agents. Is she…can she have all of your backs?" Ziva asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"She's good. But she's not you, Ziva," Tim said.

"As long as she can protect you in a fight…" Ziva trailed off and then picked up again, "I am happy that you found someone."

Tim yawned, "Sorry,"

"Do not be. You have had a very long few days. I am surprised you have been awake this long," Ziva's face fell into a fond expression.

"I think it's adrenaline," Tim admitted, "That and the onset of possible depression."

Ziva shook her head and looked angry all of a sudden, "I wish I were there. I do not know what I could have done, but it feels wrong being so far from you when you are hurting."

"Just calling means a lot, Ziva. It really does," McGee was vehement.

"I wish I had gotten to know Delilah more. I think…" Ziva stopped herself. She was getting to emotional, she missed them too much.

Tim nodded, "You two would have gotten along really well. I wish you had gotten to know her too."

"I suppose I have not done as good of a job letting my past go if I can still find regrets," Ziva murmured, more to herself than to McGee.

"Regretting things makes you human, Ziva. You just can't let them control you," Tim wasn't trying to bring Tony into the conversation, but from the look on Ziva's face he could tell that she had thought about him.

"It is not that easy, Tim. Trust me," she smiled.

He yawned again, and Ziva laughed lightly.

"I think it is time I hung up. You should sleep. Things will…" Ziva paused, "They will not be better in the morning, but the nightmares will be gone for a little bit."

Tim nodded, "Thanks for not sugar-coating it, Ziva."

"You are welcome, Tim. If you want to talk…" her offer was left hanging, but Tim caught it.

"I know where to find you."

"Good," Ziva pulled her hair off of her face, "I am sorry that this is the first time I have talked to you since I left."

McGee swallowed, "Better late than never, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Ziva's eyes softened, "Good night, Tim."

"Good morning, Ziva. We miss you."

"I miss you all, as well. Maybe I will become better at video chatting on a regular basis," she shrugged and waved before hitting the end call button.

Tim sat and stared at the blank screen for a few minutes. He knew Ziva probably wouldn't video chat them more regularly, but he hoped he was wrong.

He had forgotten how weirdly comforting her Israeli accent had been.

After a little bit, he stood up from the couch and went to grab a pillow and blanket form his bed; he wouldn't sleep in there for the time being. Now while it still smelled like Delilah's perfume.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Tim wondered if this was how Tony felt after his return from Israel.

If it was, well, maybe he'd cut the older agent some slack.


End file.
